Un pequeño juego
by Quela
Summary: La rutina de los viernes en Founding Fathers se rompe con un juego sugerido por Booth...


_**Es el cumpleaños de una amiga, de una muy buena amiga, y le he regalado este pequeño sueño por cumplir. Espero que le guste a ella y a vosotras también.**_

_**Señalar, como siempre, que los personajes son propiedad de Fox y sus guionistas, pero la situación es fruto de mi imaginación única y exclusivamente. No hay spoilers, sólo **_

_**deseos por cumplir.**_

_UN PEQUEÑO JUEGO_

Brennan esperaba sentada en la barra de Founding Fathers. Era viernes por la noche y había quedado con Booth.

Desde que estaban juntos las semanas terminaban los viernes, a no ser que tuvieran algún caso excesivamente complicado (y cuando eso ocurría el caso se llevaba no sólo todo su tiempo libre sino también todas sus energías hasta que quedaba definitivamente resuelto). Juntos habían decidido que necesitaban tiempo para oxigenar sus mentes fuera del Jeffersonian, del FBI y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el trabajo. Tiempo para ellos, para conocerse de nuevo, para reconocerse. Tiempo para que no hubiera ninguna fisura en su proyecto en común.

Cuando Booth entró por la puerta, ella sonrió, y casi aproximó su rostro para que él la besara. Pero Booth no lo hizo.

_-¡Eh! No quiero parecer posesiva, pero tienes por costumbre besarme cuando nos vemos después de un largo día..._

_-Hoy estoy gracioso_ -dijo él sonriendo mientras hacía una seña a George para que le pusiera una cerveza-._ Te propongo un juego..._

_-¿Un juego?_ -Brennan puso cara de escepticismo_-, me parece que somos demasiado mayores para jugar..._

_-No lo creas, hay muchas clases de juegos..._

_-Ah _-ella puso esa expresión tan característica suya de "por fin he caído en tu doble sentido" y sonrió guiñando un ojo_-, claro, "jugar"..._

_-Más tarde hablaremos de esos otros "juegos", pero te propongo éste_ -Booth se sentó en un taburete a su lado pero no pegado a ella, a pesar de la cantidad de gente que había en el bar, lo que extrañó ligeramente a Brennan aunque no lo dijo-. _Saldré al coche a dejar estos papeles, y cuando vuelva me sentaré a tu lado y fingiremos que no nos conocemos. _

Brennan le miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en medio de la frente.

_-¿Jugabas a este juego con las animadoras debajo de las gradas en el instituto? Porque si es así tus métodos de seducción parecían ser muy limitados..._

_-No seas tan cerrada y escucha. Tendrás que contarme cosas de tí como si no te conociera de nada, y yo te contaré de mí lo que creo que deberías saber si me acabaras de conocer. Quizá descubramos algo nuevo que no sabemos de nosotros mismos. Y eso quizá nos ayude a afianzar nuestra relación._

_-Sweets_ -dijo simplemente Brennan.

_-¿Sweets?_ -Booth la miró con extrañeza- _¿Qué tiene que ver Sweets con esto?_

_-Seguro que has hablado con él y te ha metido en la cabeza un manual entero de Psicología sobre comportamientos y reacciones, y como es un crío se le ha ocurrido la idea de jugar a no conocernos para conocernos mejor._

Booth se acercó a ella y ahora sí la besó. Luego la miró con dulzura.

_-Sólo quiero jugar, Huesos. Nada más. No hay motivaciones ocultas, sólo ganas de divertirme. ¿Me darás ese gusto?_

Ella no pudo resistirse a esa mirada, a esa sonrisa... no sabía cómo había aguantado meses, años sin tirarse literalmente a sus brazos.

_-Está bien_ -claudicó-. _Vete a tu coche, y cuando vuelvas hablaremos... como dos desconocidos. Y no me reíré, lo prometo. _

Pero estaba mintiendo. Le encantaba confundir a Booth diciéndole una cosa y haciendo otra. Porque se iba a reir, claro que sí. ¿Quería jugar? Bueno, un poco sí, pero sólo jugarían un rato a este juego que se había sacado de la manga. La pretensión de Brennan era llegar cuanto antes a los otros "juegos".

Sintió una presencia a su lado y reprimió una sonrisa.

_-¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?_ -dijo él a su lado.

Brennan se volvió e intentó recordar, con bastante poco éxito, cuánto le conocía y quería esa copa.

_-No estaría mal. Sí_ -contestó.

_-Vengo a menudo por este sitio y no te había visto antes. _

_-Quizá viste pero no miraste, ¿no crees?_

_-¿Significa eso que vienes mucho por aquí?_

_-Podría decirse que sí. Mi... compañero de trabajo y yo venimos algunas veces cuando acabamos el día._

_-Perdona_ -dijo alargando la mano hacia Brennan_-, me llamo Seeley._

Ella estrechó la mano que le tendía.

_-Yo soy Temperance. Encantada de conocerte._

_-Bueno, todos me llaman Booth, que es mi apellido. Ya casi no atiendo por mi nombre de pila._

_-Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Mi compañero me puso un mote, Bones, y desde entonces casi todo el mundo me llama así _

_-¿Y no te importó que lo hiciera?_

_-Bueno, al principio sí. Confieso que dentro de mi mundo no era muy habitual poner motes a los compañeros_ -ella sonrió recordando cuántas veces le pidió que no la llamara así, y cómo ha llegado a ser parte indivisible de sí misma.

_-¿Puedo preguntar en qué trabajas?_

_-Soy antropóloga forense. Mi trabajo es identificar los restos humanos que aparecen generalmente después de una muerte violenta sin resolver y determinar la causa de la muerte._

_-Encantador. Y muy interesante._

_-La mayor parte del mundo no lo adjetiva de esa manera. ¿Y tú?_

_-Soy agente del FBI..._

_-Vamos _-Brennan restó importancia a la afirmación con un gesto de su mano_-, no hace falta que utilices una tapadera tan poco creíble para encubrir lo que te pueda parecer un trabajo común o aburrido._

_-¿Común? ¿Aburrido? ¡Trabajo en una unidad especial del FBI que también se ocupa de resolver crímenes, casi lo mismo que tú! ¿Tu trabajo podría calificarse de esa forma?_

_-Perdona, pero la comparación en este caso es absolutamente inadecuada. No sé si tú serás el mejor agente del FBI..._

_-El más sexy seguro que sí, no lo puedo evitar..._ -El gesto del agente fue de suficiencia total, casi rayando en la soberbia.

-...ya -contestó ella ignorando otra vez la continua falta de humildad de Booth_-, el caso es que yo soy la mejor antropóloga forense que puedes encontrar en el territorio de los Estados Unidos. _

_-No tienes a nadie, ¿verdad? _

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_ -la afirmación dejó a Brennan un poco descolocada_-. Es un poco ofensivo como método de seducción, francamente. No sé si llegarás a algo conmigo por ese camino._

_-Si tuvieras a alguien que te lo dijera, no tendrías que justificarte continuamente incluso delante de un desconocido. Eso podría significar que o estás realmente sola o que tienes problemas de relación que tu brillante mente ha sido incapaz de resolver. Tú dirás._

Brennan se acomodó en su taburete buscando una respuesta.

_-Vale. Digamos que estoy sola_ -concedió ella sin mucho entusiasmo- _¿Te sientes mejor ahora?_

_-¿Y por qué estás sola?_

_-Porque no he encontrado al hombre de mi vida. Bueno, su búsqueda tampoco ha sido mi principal preocupación. Ha habido cosas más importantes en mi vida._

_-¿Seguro que es la principal razón?_

_-De acuerdo_ -Brennan hizo su segunda concesión en una conversación, lo que no le gustó demasiado_-... encontré a alguien, pero... digamos que perdí mi oportunidad. Fue un error del que supongo no me he arrepentido lo suficiente todavía. ¿Y tú?_

_-Yo no me justifico_ -contestó Booth con seguridad.

_-Error. Has dicho que eres el agente más sexy del FBI. Si tuvieras a alguien..._

_-Touché . Vale. No tengo a nadie. Y estoy solo porque mi última relación no salió bien y lo dejamos._

_-¿Lo dejaste tú o lo dejó ella?_

_-Digamos que fue de mutuo acuerdo._

_-Nuevo error. Sabes que no es verdad. _

Booth se sintió un poco incómodo. Nunca habían tocado el tema de Hannah ni siquiera indirectamente. Todavía era demasiado doloroso para él el fracaso que supuso el rechazo a su propuesta de matrimonio, demasiado violento para hablarlo incluso con ella.

_-Esta conversación no está yendo por la dirección en la que yo había pensado_ -dijo él sin mirarla.

_-Fuiste tú el que propuso el juego, así que ahora te aguantas._

_-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de Hannah ahora? Ese no era el objetivo del juego. Tú y yo somos el centro, no ella._

_-¿Será porque nunca lo hemos hecho? Nunca me has dicho qué pretendías de Hannah. Y debería saberlo, sobre todo para saber qué esperas de mí._

El giró el taburete de ella e hizo que sus rodillas se tocaran. Después apoyó sus manos en los muslos de ella y la miro profundo, muy dentro de sus ojos cerúleos.

_-Lo espero todo. O nada. Según el momento y la ocasión. Me he dado cuenta de que tú eres el destino natural al que me han llevado los últimos años, y que vivir el presente es lo que importa. ¿Qué esperas tú de mi?_

_-Lo que me des solamente_ -Brennan contestó con voz bajita, como una niña que confiesa su más secreto deseo y teme que no se cumpla si lo dice demasiado alto_-. No puedo mostrarme demasiado exigente porque te he visto sufrir esperando de mí lo que ha tardado tanto tiempo en llegar, y no quiero mirar más allá del ahora. _

Ambos sonrieron y ella pudo ver en los ojos del agente un nuevo brillo malicioso. El juego continuaba.

_-Volvamos al punto de partida_ -dijo él_-. ¿Qué me contarías de tí si me acabaras de conocer?_

_-Te diría, antes que nada, que hay una persona en mi vida que me llena por entero, y que tu única expectativa ahora mismo es una copa y una charla intrascendente. ¿Qué me dirías tú?_

_-Que eres tremendamente atractiva y que envidio al hombre de tu vida, pero que yo también estoy ocupado por completo, y esto supone para mí solamente un coqueteo de distracción._

_-Me gustan los hombres sinceros y claros._

_-Y a mí me gustas tú. Porque no hay nadie como tú. _

Bennan bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino y limpió sus labios con su lengua en un signo de total sensualidad que volvió del revés los sentidos de Booth en un instante.

_-¿Por qué no dejamos de jugar a esto y hacemos cosas más productivas para nosotros? Y sobre todo más placenteras. Creo que hemos cumplido con creces con los prolegómenos de lo que será un encuentro memorable._

Ella sonrió mientras deslizaba su propia mano por el muslo de Booth hacia un lugar de su anatomía que amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro, a la vez que mordía su labio inferior en un claro gesto de lascivia.

_-Tú ganas. Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo_ -dijo él mientras se levantaba y depositaba unos billetes sobre la barra, intentando reprimir la respuesta de su cuerpo soplando como un niño pequeño.

Brennan rió abiertamente. ¿No quería jugar? Pues había tenido su juego y era hora de pasar a lo realmente serio.

_-Dame mi premio, vaquero_ -dijo buscando sus labios y amoldándose a su cuerpo por completo- _y juguemos ahora a mi manera. Ya verás cómo es más divertido..._


End file.
